Cherry Jones
[[Archivo:Cherry_Jones.jpg|thumb|Cherry Jones en 2009, ganando un Emmy por su interpretación de la Presidenta Allison Taylor en 24.]]Cherry Jones (n. 21 de noviembre de 1956) es una actriz americana conocida por su papel de Presidenta Allison Taylor en 24, y también por su rol como la Señora Caldwell en Ocean's Twelve. Carrera Jones puede ser más conocida por su papel cómo Presidente Allison Taylor en la serie de televisión 24, por lo qué ganó un Emmy. De todas formas, la mayor parte de su carrera ha sido en teatros en Broadway, incluyendo el papel que ganó un Tony por su actuación en Lincoln Center en 1995, en la producción de The Heiress y en la obra de John Patrick Shanley Doubt, un papel que le hizo ganar en el 2005 un premio Tony por Mejor Actriz Principal en una obra de teatro. La obra se estrenó en el teatro Walter Kerr en marzo de 2005. Otros créditos de Broadway incluyen la obra de Nora Ephron, Imaginary Friends (con Swoosie Kurtz); Angels in America: Millenium Approaches y Perestroika. Es considerada como una de las actrices de teatro más importantes de los Estados Unidos. Ha narrado adaptaciones de audiolibro de Laura Ingalls Wilder, Little House incluyendo Little House in the Big Woods, Little House on the Prairie, Farmer Boy, On the Banks of Plum Creek, By the Shores of Silver Lake, The Long Winter and Little Town on the Prairie. En años recientes, Jones a estado en varias películas. Aparece en Cradle Will Rock, The Perfecto Storm, Señales, Ocean's Twelve y The Village. Jones aparece como Presidente en la serie de Fox, 24, un papel por el que ganó un premio Emmy como mejor actriz de reparto en una serie dramática. Después de comenzar su papel en la séptima temporada, lo ha repetido en la octava temporada, que comenzó a transmitirse en enero de 2010 y concluyó en mayo de 2010. Vida Personal Jones nació en Paris, Tennessee, de madre maestra y padre dueño de floristerías. Se graduó en 1978 en la escuela dramática de Carnegie Mellon. En 1995 cuando Jones recibió su primer premio Tony, le dio las gracias a su entonces novia la arquitecta Mary O'Connor. Cuando recibió el Tonny como mejor actriz en 2005 por su papel en Doubt, le agradeció a "Laura Wingfield", el personaje de la obra "Glass Menagerie" que su novia Sarah Paulson había interpretado en Broadway. La pareja había asistido a los premios y se besaron después que Jones ganara, por lo que es evidente que su relación con Paulson no era un secreto. En 2007, Paulson y Jones declararon su amor en una entrevista con VelvetPark en Nueva York. Paulson y Jones terminaron su relación amistosamente en 2009. Filmografía *Alex: The Life of a Child (1986) (TV).... Tina Crawford *Light of Day (1987).... Cindy Montgomery *The Big Town (1987).... Ginger McDonald *Spencer, detective privado (1987) Serie de televisión....Tracy Kincaid *HouseSitter (1992).... Patty *Loving (1983) Serie de televisión.... Frankie (1992) *Polio Water (1995).... Virginia *Julian Po (1997).... Lucy *The Horse Whisperer (1998).... Liz Hammond *Murder in a Small Town (1999) (TV).... Mimi Barnes *Cradle Will Rock (1999).... Hallie Flanagan *The Lady in Question (1999) (TV).... Mimi Barnes *Erin Brockovich (2000).... Pamela Duncan *La tormenta perfecta (2000).... Edie Bailey *Cora Unashamed (2000) (TV).... Lizbeth Studevant *What Makes a Family (2001) (TV).... Sandy Cataldi *Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2000).... Buggy Abbott *Señales (2002).... Officer Paski *The West Wing Serie de televisión.... Barbara Layton (2004) *The Village (2004).... Mrs. Clack *Clubhouse (2004) TV Series.... Sister Marie *Ocean's Twelve (2004).... Molly Star/Mrs. Caldwell *Swimmers (2005).... Julia Tyler *24 (2009-2010).... President Allison Taylor *Mother and Child (2010).... Sister Joanne Categoría:Actores